Starry Night
by Steel Fairy
Summary: After an unexpected panic attack creeps up on him during the tournament, Mario finds comfort in talking things out with his rival-turned-friend. Ultimate Era. Oneshot.


**AN: Found this little thing from last February rotting away, so I decided to finish it. Ultimate era because why not, not canon to my other stories.  
**

* * *

 _~Starry Night~_

Inhale. Exhale.

That's what Mario had been telling himself to do now for the past half-hour, but it just wasn't working so far. He gripped the edge of the sink tighter, his knuckles beginning to turn white.

He hadn't been expecting to have a full-on panic attack during this Smash tournament. But for some reason the negative thoughts he usually kept tucked away deep in the recesses of his mind had sprung forth, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep. Which was how he was in his current situation, staring into the mirror and not quite recognizing the face that stared back at him.

His grip on the sink loosened, colour bleeding back into his knuckles. With a sigh he sunk to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and feeling like he wanted to cry. He didn't remain there for very long, wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to fix or solve anything. With a bit of difficulty he managed to stand on his feet, deciding that maybe a walk outside would help.

Stepping out into the hallway of the dorms, Mario quietly shut the door behind him and began to head towards the main doorway. However, as he did so the door opened and something slammed into him full-force, causing both Mario and the mystery Smasher to tumble to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ugh... sorry. Didn't see ya there."

"Sonic?" Mario questioned, recognizing the voice of his former rival. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," Sonic replied with a bit of a chuckle, standing and extending a hand to Mario in order to help him up. "Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?"

"Um... not quite."

Sonic quirked an eyeridge, folding his arms and eyeing Mario curiously. "You feelin' okay? You look kinda down."

Mario remained quiet, which immediately set off alarm bells in Sonic's mind. He dragged Mario to his feet and without letting go of his hand began marching them towards the back garden. Depositing Mario down on a bench he sat down next to him and gazed at him curiously. "Hey, what's goin' on? It's not like you to not have a happy smile on your face. Did somethin' happen, a fight with Luigi or Peach...?"

"I had a panic attack." Mario quietly confessed. Sonic blinked, concern evident on his face.

"You... oh Chaos, are you alright?" Sonic asked, wrapping an arm around Mario's shoulders. Something dawned on him and he glanced at Mario with wide eyes. "This has happened before. Durin' the London Olympics. That night when you didn't come to bed and snuck in at two in the mornin'."

"You knew about that?" Mario mumbled.

"Of course I knew about that! I just never brought it up 'cause I figured you were doin' somethin' else, like sneakin' into Peach's room. If I knew it had been a panic attack... Chaos I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," Mario muttered. "I was hiding it because I didn't want anyone else to know."

Sonic paused, not wanting to ask any more questions but sensing that Mario really needed a friend at this moment. He tightened his hold on Mario's shoulders and stared up at the starry sky, struggling to find what words to use.

"...I don't know what you're goin' through," Sonic began quietly. "But I do know I wanna be there for you in any way I can. After all, we're friends an' that's what friends do, right? Help each other? So I'm here for ya man, no matter what through thick an' thin. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here alright? Don't you ever forget that."

Mario remained quiet before he threw his arms around Sonic in a tight hug, catching Sonic off-guard for a moment but he quickly reciprocated, hoping that he could provide some sort of comfort to Mario.

 _"Grazie."_ Mario whispered. Sonic tightened his grip and didn't break the hug until Mario pulled away.

"Feelin' a bit better?" Sonic asked. Mario nodded. "You want me to walk you to your room? Or do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

"Can I... stay in your room?" Mario hesitantly asked. Sonic smiled and stood, extending his hand to Mario.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Mario grasped Sonic's hand and let himself be pulled up by him for the second time that night. "You're a really great friend, you know?" Mario murmured. Sonic cracked a smile and patted Mario's arm.

"I try buddy. I try."


End file.
